You can see You can feel
by Chemkim
Summary: El lazo que unen a Kenny y Cartman es algo que muchos no entienden pero ellos saben muy bien porque... Dos pequeños drables. Keneric
1. My Soul

_Se supone que tengo que estar estudiando para los finales pero me encontré con esto entre mis apuntes y pues que lo subo XDXDXD. Solo van a ser dos drables, este va es el de Kenny y mañana subo el de Cartman (eso si no me truenan TuT). _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

…**My Soul**

-Apúrate gordo que se nos hace tarde- grito Stan yendo hacia la cancha de la escuela

-Carajo, ya voy estúpido hippie-tomando sus cosas- nos vemos al rato Kenny, púdrete judío

-Arggh estúpido gordo-farfullo el pelirrojo- No entiendo cómo es que aguantas estar más 5 de minutos con ese hijo de puta- el rubio rio como era usual en él

-¿En serio?, yo diría que Stan es peor cuando le dan sus ataques emo-góticos-masoquistas- dijo en tono un tanto burlón

-No es lo mismo- respondió inmediatamente para defender a su mejor amigo

-Si claro… eso es por qué mueres que él te coja con todo en las noches, Kyle.

-Cállate Kenny- grito el muchacho mientras se desviaba hacia su casa con paso veloz.

Sin embargo el rubio veía muy claro, el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo y solo se rio un poco de lo obvio que era, ¿cómo es que el pelinegro no se daba ni cuenta? Carajo eran tan desesperantes.

Después de que el ojiverde se perdiera de su campo de visión siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar apartado del bosque, un pequeño claro que le servía de refugio y se recostaba sobre una piedra mirando al cielo tranquilamente para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba al castaño.

El porqué estaba junto a aquel chico, era algo que se había respondido hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo cada cierto tiempo la pregunta volvía a su mente pero a pesar de eso la respuesta no cambiaba. Era algo tan sencillo de responder pero difícil de entender para los demás.

Era por sus ojos. Profundos, escrutiñadores y con un deje de malicia. Pero más que nada era su capacidad de observación. Porque si algo tenía más desarrollado Cartman que su embaucadora boca, era esos instigadores ojos cafés. El era capaz ver muchas cosas que otros no podían, por ejemplo notar sus muertes y ver a su espíritu pensó soltando una risita traviesa al recordar los sustos que le había dado al chico cuando más pequeños, cabe decir que no era su intención pero tampoco negara lo divertido que fue.

Eso es lo que hacía diferente al castaño de sus demás amigos o que cualquier otra persona, esos ojos que le permitían notar su tristeza detrás de su falsa sonrisa, ver la soledad que buscaba soslayar entre los brazos de las chicas con las que se acostaban, todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos eran perfectamente visibles a Eric Theodore Cartman.

Quizás era ese sentimiento de paz que le producía, de no tener nada que ocultarle, porque mentirle a él seria como mentirse así mismo, como mentirle a su propia alma. Quizás a veces lo era pensó más serio cerrando sus ojos y suspirando tranquilamente, porque si no estaba cerca de él simplemente no se terminaba por sentirse completo.

Para él eso era razón suficiente para soportar aquellos defectos, que a veces dudaba que fueran tales llegando a creer en ellos como expresiones de una libertad infinita. Hacer lo que sea cuando sea sin importar lo demás. Una libertad que a veces deseaba ejercer y de la cual tenía cierta envidia al castaño. Por eso estaba a su lado, por eso siempre lo estaría.

-¿Qué haces pedazo de mierda?- dijo el castaño parado cerca del chico de la parka naranja.

-Nada- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, abriendo lentamente los ojos mostrando aquel destello especial en sus ojos azules dedicado solo al castaño, esperando con ansias el momento en que este pudiera ver el significado detrás de esta.


	2. My Heart

_Tarde y toda la cosa, pero la verdad es que si me tronaron en la fac (otro cruel final nooooo), pero bueno cumplí, este es el de Cartman. Quejas, ideas, sugerencias, acordeones con las respuestas de mis exámenes (ja pobre ilusa), simples palabras de apoyo y demás, solo manden un pequeño review. Que disfruten y disculpen si salió un poco OC. _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone yo solo los tome prestados para hacer travesuras._

…**My Heart**

-Cielos es muy tarde.

-No seas exagerado, además el vejete ese no va a venir hoy, hasta sería mejor saltarnos la práctica.

-¿Acaso tienes mucha prisa? ¿Algo importante que hacer?- pregunto el pelinegro volteándolo a ver.

-Nada especial, solo voy a jugar videojuegos con Kenny.

-Vaya ustedes son muy unidos- dijo repentinamente el ojiazul llamando la atención al más alto.

-¿Eh?

-Es que es curioso que a pesar de que se la pasan peleando, ustedes resultan ser buenos amigos.

-Mierda, no seas tan marica, Stan- dijo el castaño un tanto molesto por la observación de su compañero de equipo.

El pelinegro no le replico en absoluto, ya que ambos bien sabían la judía razón de ello. Cuando ambos pusieron un pie en el campo la actitud del pelinegro cambio y se dirigió hacia los demás chicos del equipo con firmeza, después de todo ahí era el capitán y en verdad que se tomaba en serio su papel, Cartman siguió caminando y empezó con la práctica de la tarde esperando que se acabara lo más pronto posible. Aunque lo dicho por el otro aun rondaba por su mente.

Quizás si eran buenos amigos, pero él sabía que su relación con el rubio inmortal era más profunda que eso, ya que este siempre estuvo a su lado. El era consciente de lo egoísta, narcisista, temperamental y cruel de su comportamiento, envolviéndose en esa caparazón en un afán de protegerse de su propio dolor alejando a todos. A todos menos a él. Por más que se burlara, tratara de engañarlo o simplemente dañarlo el siempre volvía a su lado, inclusive si no estaba físicamente ahí.

Con el tiempo dejo de hacerlo, carajo a quien engañaba no podía cambiar por completo, pero al menos no lo hacía de forma tan frecuente al convencerse que no volvería estar solo hiciera lo que hiciera, que nunca lo abandonaría. Convirtiendo al rubio en el único hilo donde pendía lo que se podría llamar su humanidad. Aquella que por fin descubrió que tambien poseía. Gracias al él llegó a sentir la culpa, remordimiento, preocupación, compasión, alegría entre otros sentimientos, es decir Kenneth McCormick se volvió su corazón. Por qué nadie puede vivir sin uno, ni siquiera él. Una sonrisa sincera salió de sus labios al pensar en el ojiazul ¿Acaso ese pobretón se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para él?

Lo más probable es que no y si le llegara preguntar el porqué actuaba así, lo más seguro fuese que lo voltease a ver encarándolo con una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas y no soltara ni una palabra siquiera, tampoco era como si lo necesitara para entenderlo. Después de todo Kenny siempre fue así.

Kenny, el que todos tachaban de pervertido, excéntrico y quizás demasiado audaz; él lo creía más un ser impulsivo, que actúa antes de pensar, reflejando en acciones todo lo que tuviera que decir, dejando las palabras en segundo término. Aquel cuyos límites morales de lo bueno y lo malo eran lo suficientemente amplios como para aceptar a alguien como él.

Tan pronto salió de las duchas se encaminó para encontrarse con el ojiazul, no prestaba atención al panorama ni a la ruta que seguía, sabiendo con total certeza que sus pies lo llevarían hacia el joven inmortal. Cuando llego a la espesura que rodeaba aquel claro se detuvo. Justo como pensaba, ahí se encontraba la figura naranja en total contraste con el blanco circundante. Se quedo unos momentos viéndolo, ya que era confortante el comprobar que él aun estaba ahí, esperándolo.

-¿Qué haces pedazo de mierda?- dijo el castaño, finalmente acercándose al otro.

-Nada- respondió el rubio.

El castaño observó esa brillante mirada quedándose perdido en ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al notar aquellas palpitaciones que salían de su pecho y se convenció de que quizás sea por él que tambien conozca el amor.


End file.
